


you always knew i loved you, right?

by crxnkcity



Category: Project Nemesis Series - Brendan Reichs
Genre: F/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, anyways i love mintack so much, dont know where the min-loving-space thing came from but i think its cute, for now you get this, i miss them, most of these are just headcanons, tack just Loves Min So Much, this whole thing is just tack pining but when does he not, who knows!, will i actually write a fic with plot for this fandom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxnkcity/pseuds/crxnkcity
Summary: there are so many things to love about min, and tack notices them all.
Relationships: Thomas "Tack" Russo/Min Wilder
Kudos: 5





	you always knew i loved you, right?

tack loves everything about min.

he loves how she fidgets with the bracelet he made her while she thinks, beads clicking together as she stares off into space. how her eyes squint ever-so-slightly as she thinks about whatever is running through her busy brain, and how they widen when she finally comes to a conclusion. her freckles that only come out in the summertime, and how they move when she smiles. she has three small freckles on her nose that look like a smiley face, and tack wonders if she’s ever noticed. he loves how her smile creeps into her voice sometimes, when tack makes a stupid joke and she can’t help but laugh and call him an idiot, and how her voice always just gets a little bit higher when she does. 

how she always insists on taking the same route to school every morning, past valley grounds just in case she needs more energy, and how her order is always the same every time. iced coffee with extra milk and caramel syrup -- she insists she doesn’t get colder while drinking it, despite how chilly it gets in fire lake. he doesn’t believe it, so he gives her his jacket and she never denies it. sometimes she forgets to give it back, too, and leaves it at her trailer for a few days. and when she finally remembers she brings it back it smells like her and she apologizes but tack never minds. he loves seeing her wear his jacket, anyways -- the sleeves are too big for her and they cover her hands, and she fidgets with the patches that she helped him hand-sew on it when he first got it. sometimes she leaves her earbuds in the pockets, or a stray mint from dr. lowell's office, and he thinks it's adorable.

he loves her chipped nail polish from the sleepover they had two weeks ago and how it catches in the morning sun as she waves to him by the gate of their trailer park. how she absolutely hates mornings and spends most of them listening to music as they walk to school, and how they always listen together. they make a playlist together every month, and min always perks up just a little as they listen. her eyes soften, and her shoulders fall, and she runs a hand through her messy hair to try and fix it. 

he loves that she tries to stay up late when they have sleepovers, but she always ends up falling asleep before tack does. he teases her about it in the morning, when her hair is messy from sleep and her hoodie is wrinkled and her pillows have formed to the shape of her head. she’s beautiful as the sun creeps up over the mountains and shines through the small window in her room catching her black hair. he loves how her voice is just a bit rougher in the mornings, and how she gets grumpy and just wants to lie in bed all day and not think about anything. 

he loves when she gets excited about things, and how, sometimes, she comes out of class rambling about the stuff they just learned. her favorite subject is astronomy, and when they learn about it in science every year, he notices she gets a little more excited to go to school. how she takes notes and decorates the margins with her favorite constellations, and how her motions get more expressive when she talks about them. how she draws the constellations she’s talking about in the air, or in the sky, right where they would really be. sometimes they sneak out to tip top grove to stargaze, and her eyes light up in the moonlight, and she looks so happy and excited and genuinely comfortable up in the trees where they can escape from everything and be with each other and the stars. 

there are so many things to love about min, and tack notices them all.

**Author's Note:**

> i know im ages late to this fandom but i fell in love with this series and had to contribute something so take my mintack garbage  
> tumblr is sittingonmykitchenfloor


End file.
